


makikoigami | Advent Drabble #6 - Free!

by MakikoIgami



Series: Makiko Igami's Advent Drabbles 2013 [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka realizes a few things on Christmas Eve alone with Makoto. And yes, it does involve thoughts about swimming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	makikoigami | Advent Drabble #6 - Free!

It took Haruka quite some time to realize it, but after he did realize it there was no more stopping him.

The first time it had been because he had been unable to stop Makoto. It was Christmas Eve of the year Rin came back and they had spend the night watching a movie, eating the cake that Haruka made and drinking that bottle of sake that he had found among the things that his parents had forgotten. It was a funny feeling, to be drinking alcohol when they shouldn't, being underage and not used to this, but it had some consequences that nobody had really counted on.

Of course, realizing that they needed each other more than the air to breathe during the last summer, they had been kissing before and Haruka had always felt a funny, but yet familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach when they did. He couldn't quite place it, but he felt comfortable with it, felt comfortable with Makoto kissing him, hugging him and looking at him like he was the sweetest chocolate he could find.

He was comfortable with the fact that Makoto looked at him with more than just scientific interest whenever he helped him out of the water, he was also comfortable with how his childhood friend would always brush his hands against him in a manner that looked absolutely coincidental but Haruka knew it wasn't. In fact, they went back to holding hands like they had done when they were kids as they shared their popsicle on the way back home, and even when he felt Makoto trying to tug his hand away every time they would pass by somebody, he tightened his hand a little so that the taller boy was unable to let go of his hand. Stealing glances then would have him chuckle softly when he saw Makoto's face color and turn bright red, looking to the side with a small bow as if he wanted to apologize to the people around them for their blatant public display of affection. And that between two boys on the countryside at that!

Haruka didn't mind. He didn't mind anything but being mistaken for a girl, but even that had passed over the years. What mattered was Makoto's smile and how the warmest one was always reserved for him and nobody else.

Still, on that fateful Christmas Eve, Makoto's smile was not only warm with affection, but also something else. And even though Haruka was unable to give a name to what that was, it made his body temperature rise and it gave him goosebumps. He felt like he was being devoured, even if it was by just Makoto's deep, gentle eyes and he couldn't help but shake off that feeling by taking the plunge and pulling the taller boy down for a deep kiss. To his surprise though, it didn't end there, no.

Empowered by the alcohol in his blood, Makoto seemed to forget his own embarrassment and let his hands roam freely over his lover's body, for the first time uninhibited by his own morals and fears until they were both naked underneath the kotatsu and Haruka found himself sitting in the other's lap, back facing Makoto's chest while strong arms held him firmly in place and a set of teeth nibbling on his shoulder, eliciting sounds from him he didn't know he could make. They had found a tube of lube - although Haruka suspected that Makoto had been carrying that with him all the time until he found a reason to use it - and while he had protested, proclaimed it as 'weird' and 'dirty', Makoto had been unstoppable, assuring him that he knew what he was doing, even though he refused to answer any questions as to why, and soon Haruka had three fingers up his ass that were furiously prodding something inside of him that made him see stars and moan wantonly.

Those fingers were long gone then, replaced by Makoto's erection that was so much bigger than just three of his fingers. That length had been buried deep inside of him and even though he didn't know for what, Haruka felt ready and started squirming, so when Makoto finally started moving, pushing him up and away a little, just to pull him back down against him, a feeling started to spread through his gut that felt even more familiar than that from just the kisses. Unfortunately, Makoto had latched his mouth onto his lovers neck, suckling at a good spot which made it impossible for Haruka to explore and analyze this feelings.

It was only after they had switched positions, Haruka now lying face down on the ground, feet still firmly tucked underneath the kotatsu for warmth while Makoto was pounding away into his ass that he remembered where he knew this feeling from.

"Free..." he whispered, eyes widening in surprise just before a wave of some incredible ecstasy hit him, making him cry out and arch his back against Makoto and he almost blacked out from the immense pleasure that he felt.

Surprisingly enough, Makoto had come at the exact same time, spilling himself inside of his lover than on the floor instead and now that he had collapsed on top of him, he was breathing heavily. "Are you okay?" he gasped out once he was able to think coherently again.

Haruka turned his head to the side and looked at Makoto with his 'pool-eyes', the glimmer that he got every time he saw a body of water big enough for himself to get into. "Makoto... do that again," he asked, mesmerized but demanding.

"H-huh? But... You just... we just... I don't think can do it again... right now, I guess," the taller one protested weakly, because after this rather exhausting exercise the alcohol was finally demanding its toll from him.

"Well, then... later?" Haruka asked, his eyes still shining with a desire that usually meant that he would go swimming, even if the water was just a mere 10°C cold.

"A-ah, yeah, I guess?" Makoto said softly, even if he felt really embarrassed about it. Who would have thought that Haruka was such an insatiable one? "What's wrong, what happened?"

"Nothing," the black-haired boy replied, "I just... it just... Well, it felt really good."

"...Like swimming?" Makoto supplied, receiving an enthusiastic nod from his lover that made him smile broadly, but also made him snort softly in amusement. "Well, I guess I'll be trying my best then."

He didn't know what he had gotten himself into.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes. Headcanon is that Haruka realizes he can be Free when he has sex... ^^;


End file.
